


Дживс садится на диету

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja





	Дживс садится на диету

В этот раз Дживс снова превзошел сам себя. Честное слово, этот человек не перестает удивлять. Всякий раз мне кажется, что предел уже достигнут, и всякий раз я оказываюсь посрамлен за неверие. Снова и снова. И ведь самое смешное во всем этом то, что мы с ним знакомы совсем не первый год. И первый год – не просто знакомы… Если вы поймете, к чему я веду, упомянув, что между молодым господином и его персональным джентльменом где-то с полгода тому назад возникло дополнительное взаимопонимание, при котором словосочетание «персональный джентльмен» становится не просто фигурой речи. Однако поспешу избавить вас от ненужных, а для кого-то так и вовсе противоестественных подробностей, а себя от жарких пятен на щеках – тем более, что я уже чувствую, как они проступают, проклятые.

  
Так вот, когда я хлопнул входной дверью, день можно было выбрасывать псу под хвост. Я не сделал ничего из того, что запланировал. Планировал я ни много, ни мало – утвердить свое первенство во время очередного отборочного турнира по дартсу на кубок «Трутней», а перед тем собирался пропустить по коктейлю с Боко, чтобы рука была крепче, а глаз острее. Но, как говорится, – человек предполагает.

Все радостные устремления погибли на корню, когда, уже навострив лыжи, я услышал в трубке драконье дыхание тетушки Агаты. Она приглашала меня на чай, и артачиться было бесполезно. Разумеется, истребительница молодых Вустеров поджидала меня в своем логове не одна. Я был представлен симпатичной молодой особе – дочери одной из провинциальных подруг тети А. Вообще-то меня всегда поражало наличие целого выводка подруг, кумовей и приятельниц у существа, способного без малейших угрызений совести умножить на ноль родного племянника.

Но что есть, то есть. Соратниц у тетушки куча, и почти у каждой – по дюжине девиц на выданье. А это означает, что чай пить приходится часто. Но это я только так говорю – «пить чай». На самом деле, при тетушке мне кусок в горло не лезет. Дамам же хоть бы хны – заливаются серебристыми колокольчиками и уписывают огуречные сендвичи за обе щеки. Инквизиция длится пару часов, затем тетя Агата приглашает очередную нареченную от моего имени куда-нибудь – обычно это звучит как «Ах, милочка, Бертрам великолепно знает…» ну и далее по тексту, зависит от содержания светской беседы. Если верить престарелой родственнице, то я знаю все картинные галереи и музеи Лондона, да еще и магазины в придачу. Если бы! Вот Дживс – он да. Знает. Тьфу ты, я же и собирался рассказать о Дживсе, а битый час толкую о тете А., которая если и имеет отношение ко всей этой истории, то лишь такое, что именно ее стараниями я вернулся в свою цитадель жутко голодный.

По пути домой мне грезился хороший жирный кусок утки с картофельными оладьями. Так вот, провалиться мне на этом самом месте, если я не нашел в гостиной сервированный на одну персону обеденный стол и Дживс не принялся потчевать меня этой самой уткой с этими самыми оладьями! Мысли, что ли, учат читать в этой их камердинерской школе? Я был настолько поражен, что просто плюхнулся на стул и рассмеялся. Затем предложил Дживсу разделить трапезу – ну согласитесь, феодальный дух штука нужная и важная, но если мы с ним стали гораздо ближе, чем позволяют приличия, нельзя ли уже и начать обедать за одним столом?

Но Дживс был непоколебим. Он вежливо поблагодарил за приглашение и заверил, что уже успел чего-то пожевать. Тогда я попросил просто посидеть за компанию, выпить рюмку хереса или еще чего. Но камердинер продолжал камердинерствовать. Ну а раз так, то и я обиделся. Ну, в конце концов, человек приходит домой, затравленный и несчастный, а единственная родная душа поворачивается к нему тылом!

– Тогда я обслужу себя сам. Можешь быть свободен, Дживс, – холодно произнес я, ковыряя утку.

Дживс удалился.

Конечно, не прошло и десяти минут, как я побрел в его берлогу просить прощения. Гордость гордостью, но ведь человек вовсе не обязан составлять компанию другому человеку, если он не хочет? Ведь если поразмыслить, то заставляя Дживса сидеть с собой, буквально привязывая его к обеденному столу, я становлюсь похожим на тетю Агату, а уж этого мне не хотелось ни под каким соусом.

Так что молодой господин выбросил белый флаг и постучал в спальню своего персонального джентльмена. Не дожидаясь ответа, я распахнул дверь и застал Дживса, сидящего на койке с книжкой. Но если вы подумаете, что он всего лишь читал, то сильно ошибетесь! В свободной от Спинозы руке он держал вилку, а на коленях – прикрытых полотенцем, здоровенное блюдо, на котором высилась горка чего-то зеленого и крайне неаппетитного.

– Но ты же сказал, что успел пообедать, Дживс!

– Это всего лишь салат, сэр, – ответил он сползая по краешку кровати. Блюдо продолжало покоиться на камердинерских коленях.

– Салат? По-моему, пахнет медициной!

– Это морская капуста, сэр. Очень полезный продукт, источник йода, который…

– Но что мешало тебе лопать свой йод в моей компании? Нет, я понимаю, что книжка интереснее, чем мой треп, но… Я просто хотел побыть с тобой, посидеть вместе. Неужели это, черт подери, так сложно?

Обида стала вновь закипать во мне. Обида и какое-то странное непонимание. И в то же время, я знал, что не стоит так крепко ударять по газам, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, и нашел в себе силы извиниться за дурацкую вспышку. Но Дживс, к удивлению моему, с достоинством оставил на тумбочку свое блюдо, ответив, что извиняться должен не я, а он.

– Дело в том, сэр, что я… на диете. А довольно сложно, знаете ли, смотреть, как кто-то обедает уткой, в то время как сам ты обречен на это, – он кивнул в сторону блюда.

– Диета?! Тебе доктор прописал? Ты заболел? Что я могу сделать? О боже, боже… И ты мне не сказал. Но почему? Может быть, вместе мы бы что-то придумали! Конечно, мои мозги не ровня твоим, но все же, Дживс!

Он остановил этот поток слов, мягко положив руку мне на плечо.

– Сэр, я не болен. Сожалею, что расстроил вас.

– Расстроил? Да я чуть с ума не сошел за эту самую минуту! То есть, ты здоров. Ух. Но тогда зачем?...

– Я пытаюсь… похудеть, сэр, – вздохнул он.

И тут, признаться, я заржал неприлично громко.

– Зачем тебе худеть, Дживс?

– Я не совсем в той форме, в какой бы хотел пребывать, сэр. Проще говоря, в последнее время я ощутимо… поправился. И когда, достав свои старые брюки, я с трудом смог их застегнуть, то понял, что мне необходимо сбросить несколько фунтов, а лучше стоунов…

– Ой, так купи новые штаны и не морочь себе голову, – продолжал хохотать я.

Дживс снова вздохнул. Похоже, для него вся эта диетическая блажь и правда была делом серьезным.

– Ну хорошо, – я постарался рассуждать здраво. – Даже если ты и нагулял сколько-то там. Пускай! При твоем росте это все равно незаметно…

Дживс посмотрел на меня осуждающе.

– Когда начинают упоминать о росте, значит, дела и вправду плохи. Спасибо, сэр. Это нужный сигнал. Он означает, что мне придется еще более ужесточить диету.

– Но… Послушай, неужели нет больше никакого способа?

– Почему же, есть, сэр. Тяжелая болезнь или столь же тяжелая безответная влюбленность. Ни тот, ни другой мне, честно говоря, не нравится.

И тут я все понял.

– Я все понял, Дживс. Если ты и поправился, то из-за меня! Что ты только что сказал про безответную любовь? Ты ведь признавался мне как-то, что чуть ли не на стены лез столько времени, не зная, приму я твои чувства или нет? И вот, Бертрам чувства принял, а ты на радостях раздобрел. То есть, тебе и твоим штанам так кажется – я-то этого вообще не замечаю!

Я обнял его крепче. От его губ просто-таки разило этой идиотской капустой, но мне было плевать.

– Мне плевать, Дживс. То есть… Мне не плевать! Я просто хотел сказать, что ты мне нравишься любой. И всегда будешь нравиться. Но если это для тебя так важно, я, кажется, знаю третий способ сбросить вес, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Нужно просто чаще заниматься этим…

– Действительно, сэр. Физические нагрузки довольно действенный метод, - промурлыкал он, забираясь ко мне под рубашку.

– В таком случае, предлагаю начать тренировку прямо сейчас. Я согласен быть твоим личным тренером и даже, черт возьми, тренироваться вместе с тобой!

– Спасибо сэр, - пробормотал он мне в шею.

– А потом мы встанем и прикончим утку! – резюмировал я.


End file.
